


Extended Studies in Comparative Anatomy

by bironic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Breeding, Captivity, Dubious Science, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Medical Examination, Nonconathon Treat, Object Insertion, Other, Size Difference, Vaginal Penetration, Xenophilia, anal penetration, gender essentialism, horny alien teenagers, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Today my parents let me pick out a pair of humans from the pet store! The caretaker sexed them for me, but I did it again myself at home to make sure. You know, for science.
Relationships: Alien Scientist/Human Specimens
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Extended Studies in Comparative Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monsoon_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon_moon/gifts).



> For the tag, "Curious alien male scientist noncons captured human female," and particularly the prompt, "Maybe the alien scientist isn't supposed to be doing physical exams but no one's around, who'll ever know?" Contains M/F and M/M, or technically Other/F and Other/M. I hope this skirts the right side of the line of victim enjoyment for you and that you don't mind the addition of the M/M, monsoon_moon! If it's not up your alley, I can gift the story to the community instead.
> 
> About that "gender essentialism" note: In case it needs to be said, of course anatomy doesn't map onto sex and gender as neatly as this alien narrator thinks. That said, I decided that since his people haven't found a way to communicate with humans, nor do they believe humans are sophisticated, he doesn't consider that they (we) might have transgender and other gender identities. Differences of sex development/intersex traits and non-heterosexual sexual behavior would be more apparent to the aliens, although these aren't mentioned in the story. I hope this framework doesn't cause anyone distress.

**Montig, Starday 11674.7**

Today my parents let me pick out a pair of humans from the pet store! 

They must have finally, _finally_ gotten it through their thick antennae that I'm not going to change my mind about pursuing studies in exobiology. So after I promised to feed and water and exercise them and keep their cage clean and otherwise take care of them—humans, of course, being among the most finicky and delicate of exotic pets, not to mention expensive to maintain—they got me what I've been pleading for as a present for my seventeenth nameday.

I'm starting this lab notebook to document my observations. Maybe I'll discover something new about humans! They were first encountered less than ten suns ago, after all. And/or maybe I can turn my notes into a report that'll help me get into the IU comparative bio program. (That's Interplanetary University, only the most prestigious and competitive undergraduate school in the sector, if anyone reading this in the future doesn't know the acronym.)

So, about the humans! They are so small and strange. They have two upper limbs like us, but instead of a cluster of gliders and grippers, they have two skinny lower limbs that only bend in a couple of places and don't slide or stick to anything, so they look very silly ambulating. It's a wonder they manage it without falling down all the time. That must be why it's recommended to use soft lining in their enclosures.

Instead of osmosing oxygen and water through their skin and eating with a single mouth, they have three holes in the front of their face where they take in air as well as food and water. Oh, _and_ they use them to vocalize with sound waves instead of antenna signals. I know from my reading that inside, the cavities converge and then diverge again into digestive and respiratory tracts. Then, tucked between their lower limbs instead of at the center of their torsos, their excretory tubes intermingle with their sex organs. I'll have to explore how that works. Everything is tiny and mixed up.

Humans are bred in several sizes, shapes and colors, and with different kinds of hair, as anyone reading this probably knows. (I haven't had a chance to explore the hair yet. You have to be careful of them biting and scratching until they're tamed.) I picked out one brown male with beautiful pale patches and a puff of black hair and one female with pink skin and wavy red hair. You have to look closely to see them, but the female is decorated with sprays of tiny brown spots like constellations. Apparently this is from exposure to ultraviolet light. I'd love to experiment with adding new ones, but I have to learn more first about the right UV levels because if you do too much you can burn the humans. Anyway, it will be so interesting to track the inheritance patterns of these physical traits in their offspring and compare them to their genetic codes.

Speaking of which, yeah, so, I wanted a breeding pair. The caretaker at the store sexed them for me, but I did it again myself when I got them home to make sure. ~~Plus, to be honest, it kind of turned me on~~

I've read that the secondary sex characteristics can be deceiving, so I picked them up one at a time and examined their genitals. 

Human forelimbs have five asymmetrical digits, only one of them opposable, instead of our six radial fingers. It's a wonder they achieved space flight with such limited dexterity. So it must have seemed amazing to them that I could contain their struggling bodies with one hand and explore with the other.

They do kick and claw and bite and shout, as the books warned, but neither of them broke the skin today, and with a bit of trial and error I think I figured out how to hold them effectively: with my middle four fingers wrapped around their torsos, pinning their forelimbs as well, and my first and last fingers keeping their lower limbs spread apart. If I want, I can also reduce to two fingers around the torso and use the other two to hold their upper limbs out to the sides. My humans are doll-sized, maybe a hand and a half long, so quite manageable.

It seems the caretaker was right. The one he called a male has a little phallus at the front of his lower-limb split, nestled in the patch of hair there. It's floppy and kind of squishy. (The human struggled harder when I touched him there, but I held him fast with little trouble.) The hair is short and curled, somehow both silken and crisp. Beneath the phallus I found the soft sac that houses two of his seed-producing organs. It must be very sensitive, because the human yelped when I palpated it even though I was really careful. I didn't see the excretory sphincter, but that can wait for another day.

On close examination, the female definitely looks different down there. The phallus is way smaller—just a nub, really, you can hardly make it out—and there is a hairy seam between the legs that you have to peel open to find it. It's bright pink in there, and the human almost wrenched free of my grasp when I started poking around. Below the phallus are supposed to be three holes, but I only found two. I wonder which one I missed. Maybe the one for liquid excretion? The books say it's the smallest. So the wet-looking slash with the darker skin ruffles alongside it is probably the sex and birthing channel, and the pucker further back, between the rounded halves of the human's seat, must be the solid excretory sphincter. I had to bend the female's legs back to see it properly, which she didn't seem to like much. The whole arrangement is ~~kind of hot~~ pretty neat! I'll have to check out the male to see if the sphincter is in the same place. 

Also I need to find some special tools to do a proper exam. My fingers are too big.

Anyway, so I put the humans back when I was done and locked the cage up tight. It's well outfitted so they should have plenty to eat and drink and have stuff for sleeping and keeping clean and happy. So far they have been yelling a lot with their little voices and waving their upper limbs. But all the books say they will settle down within a moon or two.

It's late now, and it's been a long, exciting day, with my nameday meal and getting the enclosure set up and everything. (At least the humans can survive in our atmosphere and drink our water and stuff. Having to do a complete habitat setup would've been more involved. Maybe in a few years I will graduate to more high-tech pets like that!) Also I got lots of new books to read. I will start taking proper notes and measurements tomorrow.

**Zurdoc, Starday 11675.4**

Okay, so… this is now the secret supplement to my official lab notebook. Because, um, the humans' sex stuff is really ~~arousing~~ ~~exciting~~ interesting, and I probably shouldn't be doing some of it? It's after bedtime and I'm working by moon lamp, just to be extra safe.

So a funny thing about humans is that half their sex organs just hang out all the time! For example, the male's phallus and sac and both humans' pairs of milk mounds. Humans fertilize and incubate eggs on the inside instead of in communal pouches, and they birth live young, and then they feed their babies milk from their chests. It's so weird. Hopefully I'll get to see that down the road. But for now I keep laughing because, like, there it all is for the galaxy to see, instead of keeping things tucked away in the body until it's mating time like civilized beings. I mean, obviously I know that lots of species have different anatomies and mating practices and all that, but come on, it's funny.

Today I confirmed that the male's milk mounds are flatter than the female's. There is some give to the flesh there. The nubs where the milk would come out if he were a female get hard and pointy when you touch them. One of his pale skin patches sweeps across his torso, so one mound is a different color than the other. It's pretty. 

The male didn't seem super bothered by my prodding of his torso, but he got feisty when I flipped him over in my palm and parted his cheeks in search of the excretory sphincter. Sure enough, there it was! I shone the lamp right on it to see better. He pushed at my hand and kicked at the air but it was no big deal. Then I got out my tweezers. I chose them because not only are they are super narrow but they are also blunt-tipped, so they wouldn't damage anything. I made sure to keep them closed and to push at the sphincter gently. He yelled something fierce and kicked and squirmed, but I held him tight.

Now, I have seen the humans excrete, so I know the sphincters can open at least as much as I was trying to do, but at first the tweezers just would not go in. I didn't want to push too hard, so I stopped and tried to figure it out without looking it up. Finally I realized all on my own that there was too much friction. So I dipped the tips into the jar of lubricant I use for my spaceship model kits and tried again. This time they eased right in.

He DID NOT LIKE that!

The books say that inside somewhere within reach in the male is a gland that ~~gets them all randy~~ increases sexual pleasure. I really wanted to find it, but I guess I don't know what I'm doing yet because he just kept thrashing around.

That got boring, so I put him away and took out the female. 

Her milk mounds are more fun to play with because they're bigger. You can move them around. They jiggled when I tapped them on the bottoms and sides, and they bounced when I gave the human a sway (nothing rough, I promise), first lengthwise and then side to side. They sort of hang if you turn her face-down or upside-down.

So, that's the milk mounds. Next, I slid over the magnifier and held her under it with her lower limbs bent up and apart. That helped a whole lot in distinguishing what's going on down there. I cleaned off the tweezers, then used them to separate the lower lips and study things. This time I could see the third hole! Or rather, the first hole. That was neat. It's so incredibly tiny to the naked eye. All three of the holes kept contracting as the female struggled in my grip. I observed that for a little while. One day hopefully the humans will get used to this kind of handling and then I can do stuff with both hands instead of keeping them from biting and trying to escape.

I am fascinated by her little phallus. It's spongy in some spots and taut and shiny in others. It's too small to do much with, compared to the male's. I nudged it this way and that, then pinched it ever so carefully between the tweezer arms and tried to stretch it outward to see it better. She really yelled at that. Maybe the tool is too harsh.

I didn't want to hurt her, so I moved on. It looks like the frills marking her sex channel are very sensitive, too. I tried to be extra gentle as I folded and tugged at them, exploring their elasticity. The entrance to the channel itself has a different texture: much smoother and pinker. ~~The curiosity was killing me, so~~ Finally, I re-lubed the tweezers and pushed the tips a little bit into her sex channel. I was ready for her to wriggle extra hard, but instead she went stiff and still. Who knew! Did I hit some kind of paralyzing reflex in there, or is it more of an instinct to evade predators? I'll have to read more about that. ~~What a hardship.~~

I was a little worried that I'd damaged her, but thankfully she recovered when I removed the tweezers, and she reacted like the male when I inserted them into her sphincter. In fact, she drew hemolymph when she latched onto my finger with her tiny teeth. I gave her a flick for that and put her back in the cage. Bad human.

So that is what I learned today.

P.S. I probably shouldn't admit this, but since no one's going to read it except me… I maybe sometimes get a stiffie during these exams. My fronds start poking out and everything. Does that make me a weirdo? I've never reacted like this to specimens before.

Well, this weirdo is going to... go take care of things.

**Pondorr, Starday 11680.8**

Yeah, if any of my parents caught me I'd be in trouble. I snuck a tube of mating paste into the fiveday supply delivery. It wasn't cheap, but I used some of my savings from my allowance.

You're not really supposed to use mating paste unless you want to, you know, stimulate your humans because they're not breeding on their own. For one thing, overuse can make them sex-crazy and forget about eating and drinking and stuff. But I couldn't help myself. I want to play with them.

Here is the method I have come up with. I squeeze just a little of the paste onto a swab and force it into one of the human's mouths. Then I leave them in the cage and wait, because the chemicals can take a while to metabolize.

I know the paste is working when the human's skin goes damp and they get restless. Sometimes they resist—they can be so cute and naïve—but usually they end up retreating to a corner and touching their genitals and/or rubbing against stuff in the cage. The female does things with her upper limbs between her lower limbs that I can't see, and the male pulls on his phallus. That's when I take them out and experiment. I wonder if I gave them both the paste at the same time if they would go for each other like they're supposed to? But I'm not ready for them to mate yet, so I haven't tried.

Observations so far:

The female is tricky! I can get her to writhe around and arch her spine and make new kinds of noises, but I haven't figured out yet how to push her to climax. ~~It's still really hot~~ ~~wrong~~ ~~hot.~~ I have still learned lots of stuff, though. Like when she's full of mating paste, her skin goes red instead of pink on her head and torso, and her milk nubs harden, and her phallus distends, and her lower seam spreads open on its own, and her sex channel frills darken to a more purple color. Oh, and I don't have to lubricate the tweezers anymore, because she's producing her natural mating fluid. When I take out the tweezers now after probing her sex channel, they trail little gossamer strings of goopy stuff. 

My favorite thing so far is to rub her phallus with my fingertip. Well, it's more like I'm rubbing half the genital area. Either way, she makes this low hoarse sound and pushes into my finger. (She doesn't really fight when she's on the paste, so I can loosen my grip.) I like getting her all excited. ~~Maybe more than I should.~~ Even if the mating paste is doing a lot of the work. 

I figured the phallus would do the trick, since it's what the male focuses on, but she still hasn't climaxed. One hypothesis is that the phallus and its seed are needed in order to reach completion, but several articles document otherwise. So I don't know what I'm doing wrong. ~~Guess I'll have to keep trying, OH WELL.~~

She doesn't protest as much on the paste when I play with her sphincter, but it doesn't seem to help things along, either. And, okay, so I may have mixed up the two holes once or twice, but in my defense, they are so small and hard to tell apart!

The male is more straightforward. His phallus gets swollen and hard so it sticks up, and his sac tightens. All it takes is rubbing the phallus into his belly with my finger. I made the seed come out on my first try! He gets all tense when he's about to climax, and his eyes close, and then he shouts and releases his seed.* I tried rubbing his sac today as well as his phallus and that worked too, even though he jerked around more than usual. To be determined whether that means he is more excited or more distressed.

*On the macro scale, the seed is slimy. I've been collecting samples to study under the magnifier. That can go in the real lab notebook.

The paste makes such a difference. The male sure behaves differently now when I insert the tweezers! I can't rub him and try to find the pleasure gland at the same time, though. Got to figure that out.

**Montig, Starday 11682.8**

Solution! I built a device that can hold a human for me. It's actually really simple. It's a board with a strap in the center and a V-shaped bracket secured a bit further down. I attached one side of the strap to the board. The other goes over the human's midsection and threads through a clasp that is also attached to the board. That way they can't escape. I bolted the bracket to the board by its hinge, and that holds the human's lower limbs apart without blocking my view. I could add something to secure the upper limbs, but the humans aren't strong enough to get free the way things are now, so I let them flail around. ~~I like watching them struggle and then give up.~~

Now I can do more complicated experiments with both hands. And/or take notes at the same time!

I'm working mostly with the female because she is a puzzle that I am going to crack. I'm modifying the variables one by one to see what works. First, I am going to try different implements in place of the tweezers in case they are the problem. 

Here goes.

Blunt end of stylus: Hmm, too big. Even on the paste, the female yelled and shied away when I tried to push it in.

Stalk of a pongo flower: Neutral. Negligible difference from the tweezers.

Knob of my clan ring: Okay, I didn't really think this would work, I just wanted to see what would happen. She froze again when I worked it oh so carefully inside. I guess it is overwhelming even though technically it fits. Her noises went high-pitched and she clutched at the board when I tried to pull it out. It made a sucking sound when it finally went.

Tip of finishing brush from spaceship model kit: This seemed promising at first; the female writhed and made new hiccuppy noises when I stroked it along her seam to pick up mating liquid. But then when I inserted it, she stopped making the noise and calmed down. The brush doesn't have enough stiffness to work well, anyway.

Swab: Success!! Her noises got all stuttery and she clutched her hair with her upper limbs. She alternated between squeezing her lower limbs into the clamp and pressing them into the board so she could rock into the swab. ~~It made my fronds come out a little.~~

Since that went so well, I left the swab in place and rubbed her phallus. And guess what?? A million lightyears after I started these experiments, SHE FINALLY CLIMAXED!!!

 ~~It was so hot that~~ I was so fascinated by the whole process that I forgot to observe properly. Next time!! All I remember is she got all warm and red and stiff and the swab bumped into my hand even though I wasn't moving it anymore. The muscles inside her sex channel must be pretty strong. Then she went limp. Her face was wet and she was breathing harder than I've heard so far. I wonder if

oops, gotta go, I think a parent just saw the light on in here

**Ippani, Starday 11683.2**

Whew, that was close last night! Everything is okay, though. I shut off the light super quick and got the female back into the cage fast and quiet. So when my thirdmom chimed and keyed open the door, I pretended I'd been sleeping.

I have to cool it with the sex stuff for a while. I guess it's better that way anyhow, so I don't overdose the humans.

**Zurdoc, Starday 11700.8**

Ramping back up. I'm observing what the female does in the cage after the application of low doses of mating paste, so I can learn more about how to play with her. Yesterday the male approached, tentatively, and when she didn't chase him off, he started to touch her and she let him. I pulled them apart right away because I didn't want any mating.

Mostly I have let the female work off the effects of the paste in the cage because I don't want to get almost-caught again, but today I took her out and just held her to see what would happen. After she kept trying to crawl away and I kept stopping her—where did she think she was going, anyway? if she fell all the way to the floor, she could get injured—she started to rut into my hand. 

It looked like she couldn't get a good grip, though, and I was getting worked up enough myself that I, um…

Okay, I'm just gonna say it. I pushed her into my torso—on top of my sleep tunic, of course—with her milk mounds against my frondhole and her lower limbs astride my ridge, and she rutted herself to climax that way, without even needing the swab. My fronds were undulating so hard I almost ejected, too. She was so small and warm and wet. 

I took care of myself after I put the female back in the cage. Afterwards, she sat still with her lower limbs drawn up and her forelimbs folded over her face. The male came over and sat next to her. I wonder if he was attracted by her sex smells.

It was so wrong but it felt really good!! I can't do it again, though. At least not until I know for sure that it's not dirty and that nothing bad will happen if our mating fluids and microbiomes mix and stuff.

I can't believe I wrote all that down. Note to self: Find a lock for this journal!!

**Trenstrennia, Starday 11715.8**

Observation to hypothesis to testing. I figured out that the female likes it when I move the swab tip in and out more than when I hold it still. 

I can make her climax much more consistently now. It is awesome! The swab handle is about as long as her lower limbs, but when she climaxes, the whole thing moves as if her sex channel is milking it. I put her under the magnifier with her lower limbs wide open in the trap and discovered that you can see the muscles do a series of clenches around the swab. Her sphincter contracts in tandem. I can't stop watching it.

I have now tried:  
(1) Swab left in place, plus finger on phallus  
(2) Moving the swab, plus finger on phallus  
Swabs in sex channel and sphincter, both still (3) and both moving (4), or one still and the other moving (5, 6), with (+) and without (-) finger on phallus

~~(I have to take breaks sometimes to deal with my fronds.)~~

#2 definitely gets the most consistent results. But with practice I am improving the success rates of the other methods.

The other super exciting thing is I found that she can climax more than once on a single dose of mating paste! The literature is undecided about the generalizability of this phenomenon, but it's definitely true for my female. My male can't do more than one. I've tried, but he gets all chafed and growly.

I found out while experimenting with moving the female into different positions. See, I had put her in the trap face-down, and with some effort, she had climaxed with method #4-. But when I finished recording my notes, she was still squirming and making pre-mating noises like she was unfulfilled. So ~~because I'm twisted~~ out of curiosity, I picked her up and folded her in half on her back so her genitals were splayed open and I grabbed a fresh swab and played with her in a new way: moving it up and down her open seam, rubbing her frills, nudging her phallus this way and that, pushing in and out of her sex channel, and doing it all over again with no real pattern.

It worked!! She strained against my hold like she was going to burst, went even redder in the head, shook all over, and then, bam, she jerked and climaxed with a yell. Without the swab in there, I could even see her sex channel contracting! 

Now I was _really_ ~~excited~~ curious. The female was all limp and damp, even her hair, but that pink seam with its now-dripping mating fluid ~~still looked eager~~ ~~was so inviting~~ didn't appear to be finished. I shifted her to a position that has had a high success rate: on her belly in my hand with her upper and lower limbs hanging free, so she can rub her milk mounds into my palm and push the area just above her lower-leg split into the edge of my hand. Then I simply placed my finger under her phallus and sex channel like the early days, without any insertions. She rocked and kicked and writhed, and my finger got so slimy, and can you believe it, she climaxed a third time! She made a longer hoarse noise than I have heard from her before.

I tried for a fourth, this time just on her back on the table with her lower limbs bent and my finger on her genitals because she was so tired out, but she pushed at me and tried to turn over. Poor thing. When I put her back in the cage, she fell asleep.

I have to consult the literature about how many climaxes have been recorded in a row. This is going to be ~~fun~~ informative to pursue further.

**Ippani, Starday 11724.8**

Okay, this DEFINITELY stays private, but I've got the best idea. Listen to this. I've given both humans the mating paste, but they are not going to mate. What I've done is, first I taped two swabs together, end to end. I put the male in the trap and I inserted one lubricated swab tip into his sphincter. Then I took the female in one hand, carefully lined up the tip of the other swab with her sex channel, and pushed her onto it. 

I'm holding her loosely, not so much that she can jump off, but enough so she can move on the swab if she wants to, and wow, she is doing it! The male is struggling mightily to get free of the trap, which of course he can't. He hasn't fought this hard in a long time. In a tick I'm going to put down the stylus so I can rub their phalluses and watch what happens. ~~Maybe I will stroke my fronds too.~~ Will they climax at the same time??? Will one trigger the other?

I should build another trap so

oh fug someone's at the door———


End file.
